


Surf's Up

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, Dom!Derek, Dom!Jackson, Dom!Scott, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Obedience, Other, Outdoors masturbation, Pool Sex, Pornography, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Sex Toys, Verse!Jackson - Freeform, Video Tapes, Voyeurism, relationships, sub!Isaac, sub!Scott, sub!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had him at “I have a pool” but “I’ll be out of town for a few days” just cinched the idea in Stiles’ head.  Time to go skinny dipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pool

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys love these one shots I’m doing right now while I have the time. Getting ideas out of my head and on the page is getting easier.

Stiles looked around with a grin. He liked Derek’s new place. He also loved that Derek had asked him to house sit while he was out of town on some family business. Though truth be told Derek had him at “I have a pool” but “I’ll be out of town for a few days” had just cinched the idea in Stiles’ head. Time to go skinny dipping.

He’d always wanted to. Hell he’d even tried once. Which lead to an awkward moment when he and Scott had seen more of each other then they’d ever thought they were. The situation had cemented in Stiles’ mind he was gay, as much as it had in Scott’s that he was 100% straight. And while it hadn’t effected their friendship all that much, if any at all, it had instilled a need to be naked in public places for Stiles. A life long obsession that he kept from his friends as best he could. Since none of them knew about his tumblr page where he posted nude photos of his body taken in public, he doubted they’d ever seen it. Maybe Danny had... But that wasn’t his problem anymore.

Stiles looked around again and smiled at the coast being clear. He pulled his striped shirt up over his head and tossed it at the wall. He undid his shorts and his belt and slipped out of them and his shoes. He’d gone with as little clothing as he could get away with today. Tossing his shoes and shorts with his shirt Stiles dove into the water, basking in the glory of being naked outside and finally being able to actually just enjoy it with out worry of anyone finding him or knowing he was there. He swam to the side and took a few photos of his hard cock sticking out of the water, and a few of his body through the water. He’d posted on tumblr that he was watching a house for a friend with a pool and he’d do some nudes there for his fans.

He smiled about how he was going to get a dozen faves and re-blogs over this if he timed the camera right again and caught his orgasm while he jerked off later. But for now, swimming. Stiles wasn’t sure how long he’d been swimming but he decided to film a little bit. He swam to the edge of the pool and let his body float up to the top of the water. He turned on the camera on his phone and set it to record.

“I promised you a treat today.” He smiled to himself as he grasped his cock and began to fist himself slowly, edging slowly at first. Two or three soft edges first. And then he started talking dirty to the camera. He liked to be loud and dirty while he jerked off outside. And especially when there was a camera on him. He’d discovered this the first time he’d filmed himself in the locker room at school one day. He smiled to himself as his mind drifted to how it’d felt to film himself showering and jerking off in the locker room, only finally letting himself cum just after the bell marking the end of class came, meaning people would be flooding into the room soon, and with out a towel he’d have to walk back naked, still hard and so blissed out that his legs would be like jelly in just a little bit. He’d came so fucking hard a second time when someone opened the locker room door talking that he almost blacked out from the pleasure, but he finished up and turned off his phone and walked out to his locker and got dressed. He’d gotten a knowing look from one of the guys, probably someone who used the showers for the same reason.

Stiles was finally nearing his orgasm when there was a cough behind him. He was too far gone, turning he shouted, but to his shock was too close to the edge to stop and started having a full blown orgasm while Derek stood there watching, Stiles’ phone recording the whole thing.

“I... I thought you were going to be out of town for a few days...” Stiles stammered out.

“Change of plans. I see you decided to _enjoy_ my pool with out me.” Derek growled, his voice making Stiles’ cock stay rock hard.

“I ...” Stiles’ tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

“Of course when you posted about what you were going to do at my house I canceled my plans.” Derek smirked as Stiles’ jaw fell open. “I mean I’ve been a fan ever since the post you did at the animal clinic. I don’t know how you got away with that and Scott never finding out....” He smiled. “I could smell it there the next day...” Derek groped himself through his jeans.

“oh...” A million thoughts were going through his head. Derek knew about his tumblr page. Derek had see the naked photos and videos of him jerking off. He wasn’t sure to make of it all.

“It turned me on so damn much that I started tracking down all the locations you’d been, smelling your scent, your arousal, your cum. That I had to drop my own load there too.” Stiles shivered, the thought of Derek going to every place he’d ever jerked off and doing it too made him feel even more light headed.

“Every where...?” Stiles’ voice broke, he could remember coming in some very personal place, two or three times in Scott’s bed room... a fair few in his... Derek wouldn’t have.. would he?

“Every where.” Derek smirked as Stiles’ face went a deeper shade of red. “My favorite was that video you shot in Scott’s bed room while he was away.” Stiles blushed, he’d used some of Scott’s lube that day, bare ass naked across Scott’s bed pounding his ass with a vibrator while he jerked off. He’d had to spill something on Scott’s bed after so that it made sense to run the sheets down to the wash. And a little use of a bit of wolfs bane that covered up scents nicely to make sure Scott was none the wiser. The image of Derek laying there jerking off was turning him on.

“D-did you...”

“Fully naked, used his lube. I just had my fingers.” Stiles felt his cheeks aflame while his jaw fell open. “Granted I’ve bought some toys since then. If you’d gone into the house first you’d have seen them.” He chuckled as he opened the back door and reached in and pulled a rather large looking purple dildo off the table. “I left them laying out with lubes and a couple prints of your posts to see how you’d react. I should have known you’d just be in the back doing your video first.” Derek smirked, before pealing off his cloths and diving naked into the pool and swimming over to where Stiles was floating a little confused and a hell of a lot turned on.

“What...”

“Ssh.” Derek worked two water proof lubed fingers into Stiles’ ass and got a yelp before he clung to Derek. “Let’s make this a show they’ll remember.” He smirked as he set Stiles’ phone on the side of the pool so he could see what was being recorded. Derek kissed Stiles, leaving his lips open and his mind hazy, before pulling back and bringing the dildo to Stiles’ lips. Stiles blushed as on camera his face was recorded sucking on the dildo. Stiles was half way down the obscenely long and thick cock when Derek spoke again. “This one is molded off of mine. I have one for every male in the pack.” Stiles puttered and almost choked on the dildo. Derek grinned. “Scott was a little reluctant... But he owed me one.” He continued to feed his dildo to Stiles. “I’m going to fuck you with each of them on camera. It’ll be like your getting fucked by all your male friends.” Stiles felt his cock lurch at that idea. He was getting turned on by all of this almost to the point of no return. “And I’m going to film each time and we’ll post it to your tumblr and we’ll share it with each of them.” Stiles whimpered, his eyes blown with lust as the thick dildo was pulled from his lips and quickly made it’s way under the water. His breath hitched and he moaned as it sank into his stretched hole. Derek raised him up so the camera could see him resting on the thick dildo and big balls that Derek had molded of himself.

Stiles was basically sitting on Derek’s open palm, impaled on a replica of Derek’s cock, bare ass naked, mid air, and suddenly he started cumming. Fully aware that his full body mid air orgasm was being recorded to be shared with hundreds of millions of people. Stiles shuddered as he came down from his orgasm, Derek shutting off the table as he made out with him in the water, cuddling him through the after shocks. “When you’ve taken every one of the pack’s dildos, then and ONLY then will I fuck you Stiles. And I’ll make sure the first time you loose your virginity it’ll be in one of the most memorable, and when I’m done no one in town will not know that you have had the most adventurous public sex of your life.”

 


	2. Scott McCall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t help but add more to this. Hope you enjoy.

Scott flopped down on his bed after a long shift at the clinic.  He snuggled down into his bed frowning at an odd scent in the room.  He was starting to try to find the source of the scent when his phone gave a chirp.  Looking at it he had an email from Tumblr saying he’d been tagged in a post.  Frowning he booted up his computer and opened up his email to look at the thing.  He’d never heard of this WolfHound14 but he wasn’t sure why he’d been tagged in one of his posts.  Clicking on the link it was a video, but what made him frown was the fact that the video background was of his bedroom.  He looked back at his bed and sniffed the air.  No smells out of place except for the one that he couldn’t place.  Figuring that he’d learn more if he watched it Scott clicked on the video.

“Hey guys.” Stiles walked into screen.  “I know you’ve been paying attention to the video I posted from the pool, I have a quest I’m on now.  A quest to get my now boyfriend to fuck me.  But I wont get his actual cock in my ass, which I know you guys want to watch, until I take my entire group of male friends’ dildos in very public places.  I also have to tag each of them in the videos so they know what’s going on...” Stiles blushed.  He leaned across the camera and came back with a dildo that instantly made Scott blush.  “This is a replica my boyfriend had made of my best friend’s cock.” He held up the over eight inch model Scott had had to make in front of Derek.  No answers to his questions of why Derek wanted this, or why he wanted to watch Scott make it.  But there Stiles was on a video he’d apparently uploaded to tumblr that, much to Scott’s embarrassment over 150 people had seen already.

“Who knew my best friend was packing something so big huh?” Stiles played with it.  “I mean we grew up together and I’ve seen him naked a few times, even caught him jerking off in this very room.” Stiles looked around.  “Since this is his bedroom I’m filming this in.” Scott blushed.

“You’ll probably recognize it from some of my previous videos on my tumblr page.  You know I’ve been naked in here and jerked off a few times.  But this time is going to be different.  My boyfriend is the one filming me.” Scott blinked as Derek’s hand came around the camera to wave.  “Strong silent type... So this is sort of for him and for my best friend.  I hope you enjoy this Scott...” Stiles started with a smile, before pulling his flannel shirt, he tossed it over the side of the bed before pulling his t shirt up over his head exposing his bare chest.  He paused and smiled at the camera.  “You know that last video at my boyfriend’s pool was the last time I had any sex before this... So this is going to be a big load people.” Stiles grinned before undoing his jeans and sliding them down his thighs and off his legs, now in just his boxers as he sat on Scott’s bed.  Scott felt his face flush as his pants tented.  He hadn’t jerked off in days, he’d been too busy between work, school, and pack business to tend to himself.  He looked around at his room, he couldn’t believe this had happened there, but as he turned back to the screen he watched as Stiles pealed the boxers off leaving himself naked and bare for all the world to gaze upon.

“Shit...” Scott muttered half under his breath.

“I’m such a naughty boy.” Stiles started, slowly stroking himself till his cock was rock hard, and then applying lube to himself as he fisted his cock.  Slowly bringing himself to the edge of orgasm before stopping to catch his breath.  He smiled for the camera before he slipped a couple of lubed fingers into his ass, his legs spread for the camera as he worked himself open.  Two fingers soon became three, and three became four as he opened himself up for the fat toy laying beside him.  Scott looked down at his tented jeans and paused the video to take his jeans off.  Down to just his t shirt and his boxer briefs that he had to undo the button down fly on, which caused his eight inch thick cock to spill out in the open.  He looked between it and the toy on the screen and couldn’t believe what Stiles was about to do.  Hell Scott couldn’t believe what he was about to do.  But as he hit play he began to slowly toy with himself as he watched his best friend finger himself on his bed.

“Fuck... So tight...” Stiles moaned.  “Dunno how I’ll ever fit you in Scotty... So tight...” He held up the toy and began to suck on it, slowly fucking his throat as he took the toy all the way to the balls at the end.  Fuck, no one had ever deep throated him.  Hell Alison had only managed to get about half of it down her throat before she gagged, and here he was watching Stiles fucking himself deep and long in the throat with a replica of Scott’s cock.  He felt himself throb in his hand at the thought of having Stiles’ lips wrapped around his cock.  “So fucking tasty...” Stiles said after one of the filthiest popping noises as he came off of the dildo.  “I bet it feels even better inside...” He smirked, getting on his knees, presenting his ass to the camera as he lined it up with his ass.  He looked back over his shoulder as he breached his hole with the solid bit of silicone moaning and gasping and begging for Scotty to fuck him and take him apart as he drove the toy all the way to the hilt.

“Fuck...” Scott whimpered as he started stroking fully now.  Some how knowing that it was his cock, or at least a replica, in the porn made it all the hotter.  Fuck, it turned him on knowing Stiles had done this here, and filmed it... All while Derek watched and then they’d uploaded it, hell they’d even tagged him in it to make sure he saw it.  He watched as Stiles gave himself little time to adjust to the size or thickness before he began to rapidly pound his ass hole with the thick dildo.  He turned over so he was fully exposing his cock to the camera again and while one hand rapidly fucked the dildo in and out of his ass, the other began to rapidly pump his dick.  Stiles wasn’t far from his release at this rate.  Scott pumped along with him, was almost there himself when Stiles blew all over the place, hitting himself in the chin, and a stream of it going behind him to land on Scott’s pillows.  Scott blinked and looked over at his pillows, noting the stain and got up, his hard cock throbbing as he picked up the pillow and brought it with him, sniffing the spot Stiles had shot on and humping against the pillow as he hit play again.

“Oh fuck...” Stiles moaned.  “Scotty you just know how to really undo a guy don’t you... Fuck....” He whimpered as he came down from his orgasm, laying there with a lazy smile on his face before he suddenly started pumping on his still hard cock and as Scott watched he quickly went back to the frenzied pace of before.  Scott grabbed his cock and matched him stroke for stroke, fuck this was doing things to him that were going to totally make it impossible to go to school tomorrow and face Stiles again.

“God fuck... Scotty, fuck me... Ride my fucking hole...” Stiles moaned.  “Fuck I can’t believe I’m doing this... And posting this... Fuck... You’re going to watch and then we’re going to school tomorrow after this...” He panted, still fucking himself hard.  “I’m going to wear your dildo to school, it’ll be in my ass all day long.  All you’ll have to do is put your hand on my ass and you’ll know it’s there.  And maybe you’ll take it out and fuck me with your solid slab of meat till you cum in my tight ass and make my boyfriend jealous.” Stiles smirked.  “He wont fuck me till I’ve had the whole pack’s cocks...” Stiles whimpered, speeding up.  “So might as well offer to you one at a time the chance to fuck me for real.  Because damn, if this dildo is anything like how you would fuck me... Shit I have been missing out.” Stiles moaned and Scott was right there with him, just a little bit, just a little bit more... Just a little... “Fuck Scotty, you’re so fucking big...” Scott blew his load, all over his pillow and his shirt, his balls shuddering as he had one big long orgasm that by the time he was finished with the video had ended.  Scott sat there shocked and barely realized what he was doing when he clicked favorite on the video before he glanced down and saw that the number of viewers had risen to almost five figures.  Scott whimpered, his cock hardening again and he started the video over again to try to pump out another load to.  He was almost there when Derek cleared his throat behind him.

“FUCK!” Scott scrambled to pause, his cock still in one hand as he looked at Derek.

“I told him you’d probably get hard watching it.” Derek smirked.

“That’s what you wanted the dildo for?”

“Complaining?”

“That you got my best friend to strip off on my bed and jerk off and film it?”

“You clearly haven’t went through his other video posts of some of the places he’s jerked off.  Believe me he’s done things in this room before with out you noticing.” Derek smirked.

“Then... Why tell me now?”

“He’s horny.  I’m horny.  You’re horny.  And I’ve made him a promise that I wouldn’t fuck him till he’s done video tributes to every male pack member using their dildos.  So until then it’s my hand watching him and these videos.  And I would love a video of watching the two of you fuck in some place public.” Derek sat on Scott’s bed.  “I’d like that very much.” He smirked.

“And what do I get out of this deal?”

“Other then getting to sink balls deep in Stiles?” Derek blinked at him.  “What do you want?”

“I don’t know...” Scott sat back, clutching his pillow to feebly hide himself.

“Tell you what.  You go to school tomorrow, feel him up and film yourself fucking him raw some place naughty and I’ll let you name what I owe you.”

“You wouldn’t post that online, would you?” Scott blushed.

“They’ve already seen what your cock looks like Scott.  They’ve seen how big it is and how it can be used.  Why not give your audience what they want to see.” He smirked.

“Because I’ve never...” He gestured online.

“Oh I’ve seen your tumblr page.  Most song lyrics, music videos, and tattoo reblogs.” Derek shrugged.  “Nothing bad.  But imagine if you posted a nude of yourself.”

“I... couldn’t do that...” Scott scoffed.

“Oh I’m pretty sure you could.” Derek smiled.  “In fact...” He snatched the pillow away revealing Scott’s hard cock and cum soaked cloths, and swiftly took a picture using Scott’s phone.  “Here you go.” He tossed the phone to Scott who caught it.  “Post that online.  Link to Stiles’ video and tell your viewers how hot that made you to know he did that in your bedroom.”

“But Stiles will see...”

“No he wont.  I changed the password on his tumblr page and his computer.  He can’t use either with out my permission.” Derek smirked.

“He’ll get a text telling him I tagged him in a post...” Scott whined.

“Really?” Derek held up Stiles phone.

“Holy fuck.” He looked at Derek with shock.

“He’s in digital hell right now.  It was the trade off for the video.  He posted it and then he had to go into a digital hiatus for the rest of the night.  He wont know anything till you approach him in school tomorrow.” Derek crossed his arms as he eyed Scott.  The boy might be their alpha now but fuck, that look on Derek’s face and Scott sighed and posted the picture to his tumblr page.

“I can’t believe I did that.”

“You’ll do more.” He held up a zip lock baggy.

“What’s that for....?”

“Your cloths, take them off and put them in this.” Scott gaped at him.  “Now.” Scott blushed and stood up, stripping off and putting his cum soaked cloths into the bag before Derek sealed it.  “This is a special treat for Stiles after school tomorrow.” He looked Scott up and down, the teen wolf standing there naked and still hard.  “Let me start the play list of his videos.  You might find a few you like....” Derek smirked as he brushed his arm down Scott’s warm chest and with a few clicks had a play list that made Scott blush and gape in shock at he watched his best friend masturbate in all manor of public places.

“How did he get there...” Scott blinked.

“It wasn’t easy.”

“How would you...”

“I went to every place he did in those videos and jerked off there too.”

“Does that mean....” Scott looked at his bed.

“Yep.  A couple days after he had.  I haven’t today, not yet...” He stroked his ample package as he looked at Scott’s face.  “You want to watch me do it?” Scott blushed but nodded.  “Say it.”

“Can I watch you...”

“Do what?”

“Masturbate... On my bed?” Scott blushed horribly, feeling so exposed asking this while totally naked and hard in his own bed room as his best friend’s boyfriend smirked at him.

“Sure Scott.  Sure you can watch.  But I get to film you jerking off as you watch me.” Derek smirked as Scott bit his lip and nodded.  Derek reached out his hand and took Scott’s phone before setting it up to record Scott and leaning it against something on the desk.  He smirked as he pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it off to the side, his bare chest exposed in that one move, leaving him half naked and Scott started playing with himself slowly.  Derek smirked as he undid his jeans and pulled them down leaving himself fully exposed.  He took his boots and jeans off till he was naked and laying on Scott’s bed.  Scott’s eyes got wide as Derek pulled his hidden stash of lube out and poured a liberal amount on his cock before he started stroking it.

“Fuck....” Scott blushed as he started stroking harder and jerking off faster as he moaned.

“It’s okay Scott.  You like what your seeing don’t you?” Derek panted.

“Yes...” Scott blushed.

“You ever had anything in your ass?”

“No...” Scott blinked.

“Here.” He tossed the lube to Scott and Scott caught it.  “Lube up your fingers and finger yourself.” Scott blushed lubing up a couple fingers and spreading his legs in the chair so that he could access his hole better.  He slowly felt around it, feeling odd doing this for the first time let alone doing it on camera in front of Derek while Derek jerked off and clearly got off on seeing him naked and playing with himself.  That thought was going through Scott’s head as he penetrated his own ass for the first time with his fingers and began to slowly find a rhythm between fingering himself and jerking off while he watched Derek.  Derek took two lubed fingers and slammed them into his ass as he jerked off hard and fast, his eyes on Scott as he worked himself over.  The sounds in the room narrowed down to the slap of flesh on flesh, their panting, and Stiles moans and filthy commentary on the still playing video files.  Scott gave in first and arched his back as he sprayed himself with his cum, hitting himself in the chin while he moaned and panted.  Derek wasn’t far behind and smirked as he aimed so his stream of cum hit Scott’s other pillow coating it in a thick layer before he finished and left a thick jet of cum from the tip of his cock along the bed to the pillow.

Derek got up, his hard cock swinging as he shut off Scott’s phone and with in a few clicks had the video uploaded to Scott’s tumblr.  He leaned in close enough that his hard cock rubbed across Scott’s body as he sat the phone closer to Scott.  Scott whimpered but Derek took a hold of his own cock and rubbed it across Scott’s chin to coat it in Scott’s cum before putting it in Scott’s mouth.  “Now let’s talk about tomorrow at school.” Derek smirked as Scott nodded around his cock.

***

Stiles knew he was walking a little strange today, but he couldn’t help it.  Wearing an almost nine inch dildo in your ass after your boyfriend locked you out of the internet all night wasn’t something he was all that used to.  He was bent over getting something out of the bottom of his locker when a hand found his ass, gripped the base of the dildo and pulled back and fucked against his prostate hard making him whimper.  He braced himself against the locker as the mysterious person kept fucking him with the dildo hard before they let go, and reached around him to undo the top of his jeans and quickly the hand went down his ass on the inside of his jeans, finding him going commando before grasping the dildo properly and with more space fucked him and his battered prostate harder and faster.

“Ung....” Stiles moaned, his cock threatening to cum while still trapped in his jeans and as hot as that felt to him he really wanted to spray his load where he wouldn’t have to wear it for the rest of the school day.  Stiles wasn’t sure who was behind him doing this so quietly but he reached down and pulled his cock and balls out of his open fly and went to jerk off when Scott spoke.

“No touching your cock.  You cum just from the dildo this time.” Stiles’ eyes went wide as he put his hands back up to brace himself, and while Scott kept the dildo fucking into him hard and constant, he reached around and tugged Stiles’ jeans down over the swell of his ass so that his ass was fully on display as he plundered it with the dildo that was a copy of his own cock.  “You wanted to know how I fuck... Let me show you.” Scott whispered as he plowed Stiles’ ass with the toy.

“S-Scotty...” Stiles moaned.

“Close?” Stiles just nodded.  “Then cum Stiles, cum hard right here in the hallway.” Stiles moaned as he unloaded on the floor and his locker, Scott kept on pounding his prostate with the dildo, milking him through his orgasm till he finally stopped.  Scott helped him stand, his foot on the jeans so as Stiles stood it stripped him of his pants.  “Much better.” Scott grinned as Stiles blushed.  “Now leave the shirt here with your pants and I’ll show you what I can do with the real thing down in the locker room.” Stiles whimpered, unaware that Derek was filming the entire thing.


	3. Isaac Lahey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Derek are now helping Stiles get the rest of the pack into his tight hole. Stiles has been working himself up to the next pack member and with a little pushing he’s ready to go after Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been getting some love for this and figured I’d see if I could write a new chapter and see if I could make a gauge of how many chapters this story will have.

Isaac hated the graveyard shift at the graveyard.  Digging graves in the middle of the night and then dragging himself home so he could get some sleep before school in the morning.  He was in the market for a better job but right now he was aware that with his life it was hard keep a regular job.  He sighed and laid down on his bed, happy that he hadn’t woken anyone up as he came in to the McCall house.  He was almost asleep when he heard the chime on his phone.  Frowning at who would be texting him at this hour, but when he opened it he realized it was an email.  Opening it he was presented by a link to view where he’d been tagged on tumblr by someone called WolfHound14.   
  
Shrugging he used his phone to bring up the video and frowned as he realized the start screen was the outside of his bedroom door.  Turning to look at it before hitting the button to activate the video, Isaac wondered where this was going till the door opened in the video and someone turned on the light, exploring his bedroom.  He sniffed the air and couldn’t smell anyone who shouldn’t be there.  Which made him prickle in fear about who this might be.  But they didn’t go into any closets or anything.  They simply set the camera up and point it at his bed.  His eyes instantly going to the dresser where that camera had been placed.  Nothing was sitting there now.  Barely any marks to indicate that something had been.  But he glanced back down at his phone.   
  
“Hey.  You guys know the drill.  My boyfriend got all my male friends to make dildos for me.” Isaac’s breathe caught in his throat as he watched Stiles sitting there holding a replica of his cock.  “This one belongs to the guy whose room I’m in.  You’ll recognize it from other videos.  He’s a very private guy and I don’t go through his things.  Even if I do like to get naked in his room.” Stiles smiled.  Isaac felt his panic going down, Stiles may have been in here with out his permission but he’d never looked in anything.  “And I’m sure most of you caught the video my boyfriend shot of Scott and I fucking.” Stiles blushed.  “I can’t believe they planned that.  For Scott to be balls deep in me with a camera pointed at us as the next class came in for gym.  I had to be carried into the shower still on Scott’s cock as they filmed it and we slowly fucked till they left for class.  God how I came after that.  But I’m back on my quest to get my actual boyfriend to fuck me.  And to do that I need to take every dildo from our friends and fuck myself publicly and tag that guy in the video so he knows what I’ve done.  So Isaac, this is all for you.” Stiles blushed as he pulled his shirt over his head and shucked his pants, leaving him naked on Isaac’s bed.   
  
“Scott and Derek both decided that I needed to stop wearing underwear.  It’s just something that gets in the way when Derek wants Scott to impromptu fuck me some where public.” Stiles blushed.  “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve been texted what I’m allowed to wear and a location just to find Derek there with a camera, Scott there with the lube and me soon naked and getting fucked.  It’s made school work and getting anything done almost impossible these last few days.  Scott’s a horny guy and Derek... Derek’s found his passion filming me naked.” Stiles blushed as he took himself in hand and slowly played with himself.  “Fuck... I....”   
  
“Less talking more fingers in that ass Stiles.” Scott’s voice came out of no where and Isaac blushed at how commanding it was.  He felt himself becoming aroused at just the tone itself.   
  
“Yes sir.” Stiles took the lube and started fingering himself, slowly opening himself before Scott’s hand lubed up Isaac’s dildo and aimed it at Stiles’ open hole and shoved it in balls deep.   
  
“Isaac, when you get to this point, I want you to pause it and text me that you’re watching it.” Scott ordered.  Isaac whimpered.  “No hesitating.  Do it.”  Isaac swallowed and paused the video.   
  
_I’m watching it._   He texted out and waited as a reply came back soon after.   
  
_Good.  Turning you on?_ _a little...._ _be better if you were naked._ _i..._ _take your clothes off._

  1. Isaac blushed at the forcefulness of that text and took his clothes off. Laying them beside him on the bed.  _i’m naked._   Isaac blushed.



  
  
_photos._   Isaac’s eyes got wide but he used his phone and took a shot of his chest and cock and sent it to Scott.   
  
_Good boy.  Good boys get treats._   Isaac wondered what that meant when his phone rang.   
  
“Hello?”   
  
“You like being told what to do.” Scott’s voice was husky.  “I’ve seen some of the things you post on your tumblr page.  The bondage, the dominance.  And I know what’s in your closet.” Isaac whimpered.  “And I like it.” Isaac’s eyes went wide.  “It’s why I had Derek help me with a little present for you.”   
  
“what is it?”   
  
“Go open your closet.” Scott kept the edge to his voice.  Isaac moved to the door of his closet and opened it revealing a replica cock of what he could only assume was Scott’s cock and a bottle of lube.  “Here’s what you’re going to do.  You’re going to take that and the lube outside to the front porch.  Derek’s out there and he’s going to record you.  You’re going to fuck yourself on that toy of my cock while you watch Stiles fucking himself on yours.  You’re going to cum and make a mess of yourself.  And once you’re done, if you’ve been a good boy, I’ll come out there and I’ll fuck you hard on the front porch and fill that tight ass of yours full of my cum.  Then you can go back to bed to sleep before school.”   
  
“I...” Isaac’s cock was dripping with arousal now.   
  
“I know.  Pick it up.” Scott put more of the edge into his voice, willing Isaac to obey, and Isaac reached forward and picked up Scott’s dildo.  It was heavier then he thought it’d be.  Thick and powerful.  He blushed at how aroused it made him to think about it and how it was made.  “And maybe if you’re good tonight I’ll give you a treat in the morning...”   
  
“What kin...”   
  
“Not yet.” Scott’s voice was final.  “Go make a mess of yourself in front of Derek on the front porch.  Then we’ll talk.” He hung up.  Isaac steeled himself and walked through the house naked, the first time he’d ever been out of his room with out a minimal layer of clothing on.  He went to the front door and looked out of the window, he didn’t see anyone.  But letting his eyes go amber he could see the outline of Derek sitting there in the shadows.  Swallowing hard, Isaac opened the door and walked out, completely naked, his hard cock swinging as he went to the seat that faced where Derek was sitting and spread himself wide before bringing up the video on his phone again.  He set it to playing and he poured some lube on his fingers.   
  
“God Isaac your cock is perfect for shoving into Stiles’ tight ass.” Scott’s voice came through the video as Isaac blushed, his fingers working himself open while he sat there watching Stiles being taken apart by his cock.  It was so strange seeing his most intimate of body parts being used with out him being there.  But the commanding tone in Scott’s voice and actions was turning him on more then watching Stiles be debased on his bed.  “I can’t wait to get you open like this on your bed Isaac.” Isaac shivered at the thought of Scott fucking him.  He picked up the toy and lubed it up.  Hoping that his healing factor would let him stay loose long enough to do this.  With a bit of his lips and a lot of concentration he managed to get the tip inside himself.  He hissed at the stretch.  He hadn’t had anything this thick in him in ages.   
  
“Fuck Isaac... god I hope you want to fuck me... you feel so good inside me.” Stiles moaned as Scott forcefully took him with Isaac’s cock.   
  
“This probably isn’t how he fucks.  I’m betting he’s good at it though.  Those strong arms, that lithe body, and those hips... fuck I’m betting he looks good while fucking.” Scott’s voice making Isaac blush as he took more of the toy, trying to match Scott’s rhythm as best he could.  It wasn’t how he did it himself.  It wasn’t how he’d have fucked Stiles.  No this was how Scott fucked.  And even if he was using someone else’s cock to do it... he was taking Isaac along for the ride.  He watched as Scott pounded into Stiles, made him work himself over and gave him command after command.  Fuck it didn’t take long before Stiles was spraying his load all over Isaac’s bed.  Isaac suddenly wondered why he couldn’t smell it when he entered the room, and a thought hit him.  Just how often did Stiles cum in his room that the smell of Stiles’ horny teenaged body and his ball juice was a normal background smell for Isaac’s room.  How many times had he smelled a spot that Stiles had cum and not even noticed because of how used to the smell it was?  The only answer was that he’d been doing it longer then Isaac had been a werewolf, because once he turned he’d have gotten used to background smells quickly.  Stiles did this sort of thing everywhere that Isaac had been enough that it was a background smell, something that was just there.  Fuck.   
  
He came all over himself, spraying his load thick and hard all over himself.  It’s been too long since he’d given into his desires and went down to the jungle to find a top to fuck his brains out.  Fuck, he emptied himself all over his chest and sat there shaking before he felt something pushed to his lips.  He looked up and realized Scott was standing there with his cock out and the hard spongy tip pushed against Isaac’s lips.  Isaac looked up into those glowing red eyes and sucked his alpha’s cock, well aware that Derek was jerking off while he filmed them.  Isaac lavished Scott’s prick and swallowed him whole, but it wasn’t his mouth that Scott wanted to finish in, and with a quick movement that only their kind can do, he pulled the toy free from Isaac’s ass, and planted himself balls deep in Isaac’s willing hole.  He fucked Isaac long and hard and true to his word he emptied his balls into Isaac’s tight ass and left him panting and moaning having cum again himself.  And then Scott helped him walk into the house and walked him up to his own bedroom and helped him lay down.   
  
“Sleep.  You’ll need it.” Scott smiled.  “Tomorrow we’re throwing out your underwear.  You don’t wear any anymore.  Nothing but my dildo in your lubed ass to keep you open and ready anytime day or night I want to fuck you.  Stiles is going to be wearing your dildo tomorrow.  I know you’re more of a bottom but you’re going to blow Stiles at school.  And then I’ll fuck you into him.” He carded his fingers through Isaac’s curly hair.  “You’ll be allowed to cum in Stiles.  Or when I fuck you.  But you don’t jerk off with out permission.  And while you’re at work, digging those graves, you don’t wear clothes anymore.”   
  
“But...” Isaac started.   
  
“No clothes.” Scott repeated, his eyes going red.  “If anyone sees you, they’ll just have to get to fuck that ass of yours and make you cum.  Understand.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Isaac was hard and dripping again.   
  
“No masturbating now.  Just sleep.” Scott leaned down and kissed him before turning out the light and heading to his own room where Derek was waiting.   
  
“How’d you know he was a submissive.”   
  
“I help pay the internet bills.” Scott shrugged, stripping off as he went around the room.  “And I have to clean out the system Danny and Stiles put in to protect us from being hacked by hunters.  Which means I get to peak at the internet traffic for the house.  And I knew someone was suddenly very interested in male submission.  And since it doesn’t fit with my mom’s search history, I figured it was Isaac.  A small search of his room revealed his toys, his costumes, and a journal of the things his dad started him doing when he was young.  And what the men he meets at the jungle did to him.  I’m going to have to work to be the top he needs me to be.” Scott was naked as he approached the bed.  “But then again.  You’ve been giving me quite the lessons.” Scott reached out and stroked his hand down Derek’s naked body.   
  
“Oh don’t worry.  I’ll teach you how to make him yours.” Derek flashed his wolven eyes at Scott.  “Now let’s start with a proper blow job.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Scott ducked his head as he knelt on his own bed, his ass in the air to take Derek’s cock between his lips.   
  


***

  
  
“Hey.” Isaac blushed, as he walked up to Stiles.   
  
“Hey yourself.  I just....” He started but Isaac put his hand down the front of his pants and cupped his bare cock in his hand.  “Hello...”   
  
“Scott says I need to suck on your cock, make you cum in my mouth.  It’s the only way I get to cum when I fuck you.” Isaac’s eyes were earnest.   
  
“Yes please.” Stiles blushed.   
  
“I’m really more of a bottom.” Isaac blushed.   
  
“Don’t worry.  I’m sure Scott will figure out how to use us for our strengths.”   
  
“God I hope so.  His dildo feels so big in my ass...” Isaac whimpered and Stiles got a smirk on his face before putting his hands down Isaac’s jeans.   
  
“See he has you on the no underwear rule too.”   
  
“Yeah.  Fuck I can’t imagine how practice is going to go walking around naked in front of everyone with this thing in my ass.” Isaac squirmed.   
  
“Yeah.  But if anyone asks, we’ll tell them Scott made us.”   
  
“Okay.” Isaac nodded.   
  
“So about this blow job....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t promise how soon any future chapters will come. But here’s this.


	4. Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is working his way through the pack, but he can’t believe the things he’s being asked to go through to get Derek to fuck him properly. He wants it to be worth it, he’s building it up in his head, but he isn’t sure how to handle the wait. Even if sex with Scott and Isaac is helping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think should be next to get in on the action? Tell me in the comments and vote.

Jackson stretched as he came up to his room in his work out shorts.  He was glad his parents had that indoor gym under the house so he could work out at his full strength and not have to worry about people seeing his wolven strength or speed.  Explaining things to his parents had taken time.  But with Scott’s mom and Derek as well as the rest of the pack to explain what happened and why he was a werewolf now.  But it all worked out.  And now he was able to train at home when he couldn’t make it to pack meetings.   
  
He was stretching out on the bed thinking about a shower when he got an alert on his phone.  Someone had tagged him on tumblr.  Frowning he pulled his tablet out of his bedside table and turned it on, a few clicks and he was frowning as he looked at a video of his front room door.  Clicking play he could hear breathing as the camera walked up to his front door and knocked.  When no one answered, they pulled out a key from a set of keys and opened the front door.  Who had gotten into his house, let alone who else had a key.  He frowned as he watched them walk through the house till they got to the door to his gym and opened it enough to spot him working out.  Holy fuck, someone had been in the house while he was here and he’d been so distracted that he hadn’t noticed.  Fuck Derek was going to chew him out when he told him about this. Sighing he decided to watch the video and see what else the person had done while in his house.  Silently he wondered if he should call Danny to trace where the video was uploaded from.   
  
There was always that for later if the video showed something bad.  But who ever it was moved through his house, up the stairs and straight to his bedroom where they set the camera up with a clear line of his bed.  He sniffed the air but he was too new to scents to pull them apart.  He looked over at where things had slightly been moved on his shelf to make room for the camera and frowned.  What was going on here?  He went back to the video and Stiles moved forward into frame.   
  
“So, Jackson.  As you’re probably seeing I’m in your bedroom with out permission.  Not the first time.  If you go back through my videos you’ll see quite a few videos taken here.  Some while you were here, some while you’re not.  But that’s not the point.  The point is you’re downstairs working out right now and I’m up here about to be very naughty in your bed.” Stiles smirked as he took off his clothes, standing there in just a jock strap.  A name brand one that had gone missing from Jackson’s collection.  “Borrowed these on one of my trips.  Granted, the fact you haven’t noticed that I’ve been in here and jerked off on a lot of your cloths so you’ve come to school with my cum on your cloths and the other wolves have secretly thought we were dating for months now... amused me.” He smacked his ass, and Jackson blushed.   
  
“Granted they always assumed you were the bottom, but when I explained about what I was doing here and about how I think you’d be the top in the relationship... well they wanted to hear what else I knew.” Stiles moved the camera to point to where Derek was sitting and so was Scott, Isaac was at his side, sitting on the floor utterly naked, his swollen cock on full display.  “So I’m going to put on a little show and talk about what I think you’d do to me sexually.  Since I have to use this.” He held up the dildo that Derek had made him make. He’d blushed sitting there naked while watching porn to keep himself hard while Derek watched him make the mold.  “I have to take this and the rest of the group’s cocks... because until then Derek refuses to fuck me.”   
  
“You need to prove you’re a good slut before I take you.” Derek added.   
  
“And I’m such a good slutty whore, aren’t I Scott?” Stiles looked over from where he’d put the camera again off screen to Scott.   
  
“The best, that tight hole and fuck that throat...” He moaned.  “Though I’m getting more use out of Isaac’s sweet ass these days.” Scott grinned.   
  
“And Isaac’s good too.  His sweet mouth wrapped around my cock made me empty my load so fast.... kid’s a natural.” Stiles grinned as he smacked his ass again, his jock strap filled out quite nicely as he sat there on the bed.  “Now this isn’t just for show Jackson.  I want you to know if you watch this all the way through the end, you earn the right to fuck me, where ever you want.  Hell call me up when you’re done and I’ll come over and service you.  Because trust me.  I’ve seen what you’re packing.” He held the toy up again.  “I think we can have some fun.” Stiles smiled as he arched his back and thrust his bared ass out to the camera.  “I wanna be fucked so bad Jackson, wont you help me?  I mean, my sweet hole needs your hard cock up inside me...” Stiles lubed his hands up and began to finger himself as he pointed his ass at the camera so Jackson got a full view of those wet fingers flying in and out of his ass.  Fuck.  He groped himself through the thing material of his work out shorts.   
  
Part of the reason he’d taken to working out at home had been his new strength and trying to learn to control it.  The other part was, his wolven hormones had him horny all the time, and if he worked out in the public gyms he practically had to wear extra layers to keep his dick in one place and make it unnoticeable.  It was a huge boost to his ego to know all he had to do was work out in his shorts and a jock strap to get dozens of guys leaving him numbers and offers to see more of his body.  But he’d never taken any of it seriously.  Now he was wondering.   
  
“God...” Stiles’ moaning pulled him out of the thoughts that he’d been so involved with to notice that Stiles was pushing the lubed dildo into himself.  “Fuck Jackson, you’re so big... god...” He moaned as he took more and more of it into himself.   
  
“Get your mouth over here Isaac.” Derek’s voice cut through and there was a filthy wet pop as Isaac pulled off of presumably Scott’s cock to go over and blow Derek.  Fuck.  They’d been having sex in his room not even an hour ago.  Fuck... Jackson groped his swollen pole.  He’d started freeballing when he worked out at home.  And fuck the feel of the fabric rubbing across his engorged head was making the tease worth it.  The subtle play of silky fabric across the sensitive tip of his cock was driving Jackson as wild as the video as Stiles took more and more of his dildo into himself.   Fuck that made Jackson’s wolf beg for more as he watched Stiles riding him.  He could almost feel the tightness of Stiles on him as he watched the video, his mind supplying the feed back from a memory he didn’t have.  He watched Stiles work himself right up to the edge before he finally took that jock off and sat naked and spread on Jackson’s bed.   
  
“Fuck... I’ve been here so many times... often while you’re downstairs working out.  You don’t know how many times I’ve wanted you to come up here, find me naked in your bed, maybe covered in my own cum, and bend me over this bed and fuck me senseless.  Or, fuck the time I was hiding in the closet, bare ass naked with a raging hard on while you came in and got dressed for a group meeting...” Stiles’ eyes were blown with lust.  “All you had to do was open that closet and you’d have seen me...” Stiles arched up and came all over himself.  “But now you’ll know and you’ll be looking more.” Jackson’s cock throbbed in his hand as he thought about that, almost missing Scott walk into frame and stroke his cock till he blasted all over Stiles, and then Isaac did the same before Derek did it as well.  Then they filmed Stiles leaving, bare ass naked and covered in cum.   
  
“Better luck next time catching me Jacks.  Who knows, maybe you’ll get me some where public, maybe some where like school....” Stiles stroked his cock, using their combine cum as lube before the video ended.  Jackson was so close.  He went and surfed Stiles’ page, searching for any videos that looked like his place, and marveling at just how often Stiles was bare ass naked in this room moaning like a whore.  Fuck was he close.  The phone rang.   
  
“This better be good.” Jackson answered, angry at being interrupted and tempted to just finish on the phone while he talked to who ever it was.   
  
“He looked hot spread out like that on your bed.” Jackson blushed as he heard Scott’s voice on the bed.   
  
“Yeah.” Jackson finally admitted.   
  
“Bet it gave you a rush watching him use your toy.”   
  
“Yes.” Jackson felt himself swell in his shorts.   
  
“You cum yet Jackson.”   
  
“No.” Jackson groaned.   
  
“Good.  Come downstairs.” Jackson frowned but got up.   
  
“What’s this about McCall.” He asked into the phone as he opened the door to a completely naked Isaac on all fours with Scott standing beside him.   
  
“Oh it’s about bonding as a pack.” Scott grinned as he lead Isaac into the house.  “It’s about fucking my submissive boyfriend here, and planning out how and when you’re going to fuck Stiles’ brains out.  I mean I’d prefer you do it as publicly as possible.” Scott’s voice was husky.  “I mean, I fucked him in the locker room.  And he blew Isaac in the hall.  I think you’d be better off fucking him on the stands after practice... or before.  Timing it to where he needs to scurry under the stands to get dressed before everyone hits the field....”   
  
“FUCK...” Jackson whimpered, taking himself fully in hand and stroking madly as he stood there pictured the things that Scott was painting with his words.  He was almost there, just needed a little more, which he got when Isaac took over and brought his lips down on Jackson’s throbbing cock.  He gripped the door, his eyes turning electric blue as he unloaded into Isaac’s throat as Scott reached out and pulled him into a kiss.  Fucking his tongue into Jackson’s mouth, gripping the back of his neck as he kept the kiss going till Jackson was finished in Isaac’s throat.  “Shit.” Jackson panted.   
  
“Great throat huh?” Scott smiled, petting Isaac’s head.  “How about we come in and I get to try your throat.” Scott’s eyes were amber as he looked into Jackson’s eyes.   
  
“Only if I get to fuck you.” Jackson stood there, his shorts down to his knees as he postured for dominance.   
  
“Sure.  But I get to fuck you too.” Scott shrugged, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the ground.  “And both of us are going to screw Isaac till he has to take time to heal to even remotely walk right.” He smirked down at Isaac who’s cock throbbed with need.   
  
“Agreed.” Jackson looked down at Isaac, his eyes still blue from the surge of desire running through him.   
  
“Too much talking, let’s get to breaking your bed.”   
  


***

  
  
Stiles was checking his tumblr, thankful to have his phone back from Derek.  Even if there were now dozens of very naked photos of Derek on the phone for Stiles to jerk off to and tease him into wanting to get through the list of people faster.  Granted his sexual frustrations were taken care of by the rest of the pack.  Slowly growing.  Scott was an exacting task master, and Isaac was an all too willing mouth or ass when Stiles got to a tipping point of needing to get off.  He was headed to the bleachers for lunch because he wanted to be by himself for a bit and check his tumblr and till everyone in the pack knew about it, he didn’t feel like doing it in front of them.  He was almost there when he heard a voice that made the hair on his neck stand up.   
  
“So, you like riding my dildo, ready to test out the real thing.  Because I’m betting your ass is as great as it looks.  Especially in those jeans.” Jackson was leaning against the bleachers and Stiles’ mouth was dry as he took him in.   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“Clothes off right there.  You can check your page after I’m done screwing you.”   
  
“But lunch...”   
  
“Oh you can eat while we go.  If you’re lucky I’ll be done before the next class comes out here.” Jackson smirked.  “Or maybe I wont.”   
  
“Okay.” Stiles started undressing, leaving a pile of clothing and his bag right there as he headed to Jackson utterly naked, holding his brown paper bag of a lunch in one hand and his bottle of lube he always brings to school now in the other.   
  
“Oh the wicked things I’m going to do to you.” Jackson’s eyes went blue as he drank in Stiles’ body.  “And you’re going to let me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, dunno when I’ll update this again. I’m going to probably take a break. I just found a bit of inspiration and this happened.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a one shot.... And it turned into something more... I was not expecting that ending... But woots. Looks like I have a new series.


End file.
